


Lover to Lover

by dizbil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: sassy_mininbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night at Jensen's club, except that tonight, Misha is horny. He's looking for someone new and he wants to see the stars as he puts it. And then there was Jared and his massive d... After one night, Misha finds himself attracted to Jared in every single way, but he isn't supposed to feel this. This is sex and nothing else, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover to Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [sassy minibang](http://sassy-minibang.livejournal.com/). First Mishalecki and first big bang, thanks for reading me.

"I want to get laid."

It was Misha's words as Jensen was handing him his vodka tonic. Jensen didn't even look surprised at all, he just smiled, his green eyes seeming dark in the light of the club with his Adam's apple popping out of his black t-shirt. Misha took his drink and downed it in one long sip, his big blue eyes on Jensen.

Wanting to get laid was one thing, having an attractive best friend was another thing. Not that Misha and Jensen would ever… No. They were best friends since high school and not screwing each other was one of their many rules. Or more like the rules established by Jensen that Misha followed because he cared and he didn't want to lose his best mate.

Anyway, Misha was horny. Super horny in fact. And he wanted to be fucked. Hard and fast.

He sighed, hearing no reaction from Jensen and his gaze went around the club. Or more like Jensen's club. Full of women and men. Misha was far more interested in men, women could be quite challenging and plus, he wanted to be fucked, not the other way around.

His gaze went back to Jensen and he winced, Jensen probably didn't hear him because the music was on full blast. Misha slid on the leather couch they were sitting on, heading closer to his best friend. Yeah, another advantage of being best friends with the owner of the club, you get to sit in the VIP corner every time. Even if your clothes didn't scream VIP.

Well Misha was nothing like Jensen, he hated dressing up and was more about being comfortable. He was wearing low pants and his usual Converses, with an Abercrombie shirt with red and white tiles opened to a white tee. Very casual indeed.

Misha crawled into Jensen's personal space until they were sitting next to each other, their knees touching.

"I said I want to get laid."

"I heard you the first time Mish… are you proposing me or something?"

"Hell no… You'd be too much work for me. Plus, I don't want to piss off Matt."

Jensen’s smile grew bigger at the mention of his boyfriend. Of course that bastard would smile, his boyfriend was as hot and attractive as him. Seriously, Misha didn't know what he was thinking when he moved in with the two of them. Their flat should have been called the place of never ending sexual frustrations. Matt liked to walk around shirtless and Jensen kinda looked hot in the morning. Scratch that… Jensen always looked hot.

"So you want to get laid… What's stopping you? Not me. Go ahead, you're a big boy. Just be home tomorrow morning that's all I ask."

"Thanks Dad." Misha said rolling his eyes.

Jensen chuckled. "No but seriously Mish… what's stopping you?"

"I want a good fuck… I want…" Misha sighed, scratching the back of his ear. "I want a guy who can handle me, I want a guy who knows what he's doing, a guy who's not going to come just because his dick has been in my ass just for five minutes!"

"Misha too much information!" Jensen put his glass on the table and finally turned to him.

"Why don't you just call Sebastian… I thought he was good?"

"He is good. But he's too… He's too gentle, he's too caring."

"Oh yeah that must be terrible Misha, just awful."

"Oh shut up Jen! You know what I mean!"

"No in fact I don't…"

"Of course you don't… because _you're in love._ "

"And you say that like it's a bad thing."

Misha rolled his eyes one more time. There was no way he could make Jensen understand. And no way he was calling Sebastian. Yes, Sebastian was good. But Misha wanted something more, something new, someone new.Was that too much to ask? Usually, he wouldn't even be here with Jensen. He would be dancing between everyone, looking for a guy to hook up with.

Except that Misha was tired of stupid guys not understanding the difference between fucking and being friends. If anything, Misha didn't want to be friends with a guy who had just fucked him… No Misha didn't want a boyfriend or even be in a relationship. That was just too strange for him. And he was about to explain that to Jensen when Matt came in the picture.

Jensen’s face brightened as he saw his boyfriend and Misha sighed. So not helping.

"Hey… You guys are enjoying your night here?"

In no time, Matt ended on Jensen’s lap, his legs brushing Misha's like it was the most natural thing in the world. Matt worked here and yes, he was dating the big boss. And yes that meant he could take a break anytime he wanted.

"I am but Mish here is not." Jensen replied as Matt was wrapping his arms around his neck.

"And why is that Misha?"

They both turned to him so now Misha had two pair of green eyes staring at him. Fuck them both.

"As I was telling Jensen, I want to get laid. No. I want to be fucked I … I want to see the stars."

"You do know that's just an expression?" Matt asked.

"Yes! I know okay? But when you guys are in bed it's awesome and like no other sex before, right?"

"Hmmm…" Jensen glanced at Matt before he answered. "Completely true."

"So who is this mysterious man?"

"I don't know yet." Misha looked back at the people at the club. "I fucked at least half of the people here I just need to…"

Misha had turned his head back to Jensen and Matt but they were kissing now.  
Seriously?!

Misha was on his feet in an instant, heading to the bar. They were always kissing or making out when he was around. Thank God Misha was a good friend, he didn't mind. In fact, he just wanted Jensen to be happy. Oh and a thick long cock pounding so hard into him that he wouldn't be able to walk for days. Or maybe for we…

Misha lost track of his thoughts and his balance when he hit something. Something huge. And hard. In fact, he realized as the guy grabbed his arm and prevented him from falling, it was someone huge.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry… are you okay?"

"Yeah… Yes."

Misha bit his lower lip because he didn't want to look at the man with his mouth wide open but damn… that guy was hot. And yes, big, huge, tall. His skin was slightly tanned, he had long brown hair and he pushed them away with his also impossibly long fingers, offering a smile to Misha. And what a smile. A big bright smile showing white perfect teeth and coming up to his brown eyes. Or at least they seemed brown. Finally, Misha's gaze dropped down and he noticed the man's arms.

Well hello muscles… It was not only his arms, it was his whole body. He was wearing a blue shirt that left nothing for the imagination, really Misha wanted to press his hands against his chest and see if it was as hard as the rest of his body and… Misha bit his lip harder seeing that the other man was sweating. A lot actually. There was a film of sweat on his forehead and Misha could see drops running along his neck to go to his collarbone and…

"So can I offer you something to drink?"

Misha jumped a little bit at that, his eyes still on the drops of sweat on the guy’s neck. Tempting oh so tempting… He didn't answer the question and the man probably thought he didn't hear because he leaned to Misha, bending forward, and he whispered right into Misha’s ear.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

Fuck. Fuck. As in _major_ fuck.  
They were close.

And the man’s shoulder was pressed against Misha's chest, damn. It was hard. And big. And he smelled so freaking good, alcohol and sweat mixed with something else, something musky and… Misha turned his head a little bit, and their jaws brushed against each other. And he realized that he was wrong. His eyes were not brown. There were also shapes of green in those eyes and…

The man shoved his shoulder deeper into Misha’s chest, making him shiver. Oh yeah. Big shoulder, big hands, big guy… Probably a big dick too. Misha swallowed hard at that thought as the man retreated, aiming for the bar. Misha took the opportunity to tilt his head and lower his gaze even more down. That ass… Oh fuck…

Misha just had to follow him, the guy was hot plus Misha had never seen him around here before. He followed him and found himself leaning on the bar, next to the guy, his hands so close to that massive forearm. Fuck.

"So… what are you having?"

"If I say you, would that sound like a lame pick up line?"

The guy broke into a laugh, all the hair he had managed to push before coming back to his face. His beautiful face.

"Well for starters … you don't even know my name and I don't know yours."

"My name is Misha, you?"

"Jared."

"So can I have you now Jared?"

Jared laughed again, his eyes still on Misha. Like he was studying him or something. Misha hoped he like what he saw because Misha sure like what he was seeing. And he wanted to see more. Oh so much more…

"You don't give up easily don't you?"

"No I don't. Plus you were going to offer me a drink so... how's that different?"

"But what exactly are you offering… _Misha?_ "

Gosh… The way Jared just said his name…

Good thing Misha was against the bar counter, he might not have been able to stand still after that. And clearly, Jared was a little bit drunk. But it was fun to watch, and most important, hot as hell. So Misha wasn't complaining. Even if every cell in his body was begging him to jump on Jared and take those hands and put them on him so Jared could explore his body… No.

Misha had a minimum of self control. Slowly fading away but still…

Misha came closer to him so their faces were a few inches apart, Jared still smiling, obviously waiting for the answer to his question.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Jared. I want to be fucked. Hard. So hard I won't even remember my own name. But sadly, I don't seem to find the right man to do that…."

"Oh and why is that Misha?"

"It's because… we guys… don't know how to use what nature gave us. Plain and simple."

"Hmmm… You might wanna watch out what you're saying."

"Why are you up for the challenge? "

Please say yes, thought Misha. Even if Jared only gave him ten minutes, those ten minutes would totally be worth it. Especially if he could run his hands through those hair.

But Jared chuckled and before he answered "Naaa… You wouldn't survive the ride."

"Oh is that so? Just so we're clear Jared… My ass can handle anything." Misha's fingers were on Jared's arms. Tracing circles on the hot and wet skin.

Jared lowered his gaze for a brief moment before going back to Misha's eyes.

"Anything but me… Trust me you don't want to go down that road."

"Prove it."

Misha thought Jared would retreat with another laugh and go find himself another guy. He didn't expect the kiss Jared gave him, a very quick and yet promising kiss, just his wet lips gently pressed on Misha's. Skin against skin. Nothing more, nothing else.

"Then follow me."

And with that, Jared was heading to the bathroom.  
Fuck…

Misha realized how hard he was gripping the counter with his other hand, and it kinda hurt. but Jared was hot as hell and yes, a little bit drunk, and he just suggested that… Misha smirked and followed him.

Now he just had to hope that Jared was big everywhere.

~ ~ ~

Misha's hands were still shivering as he pushed the door of the bathroom open. They were clean, Misha remembered how Jensen had insisted on having clean and shiny bathroom, making phone calls and spending a lot of money to be sure of that.

They consisted in a long hallway with on one side giant mirrors and sinks and the other side, the toilet cubicles. A man was washing his hands and he gave Misha a quick smile before heading out. Misha slightly smiled back, more to be polite than anything else before he turned his head and noticed the top of Jared's head sticking out of one of the cubicles.

Because yes, Jared was big like that.

Misha licked his lips and headed to the cubicle, his mind going on full speed asking himself what was going to happen. Off course, he had a condom in his jeans back pocket in case things got too heated… Or in case he just threw himself at Jared, begging the tall man to fuck him. That could happen too, Misha wasn't even afraid of that possibility. He didn't know what shame meant, besides, he didn't know Jared at all, so he could just go for it.

He opened the door slowly, only to find Jared, standing against one of the side walls. He moved a little so Misha could get inside and close the door behind them and fuck…

They were close again. Very close.

Except that now, there was no music or people around them. Misha could actually hear Jared’s heavy breathing, he could see and feel the way his massive chest was raising and sagging every time he was taking a deep breath and damn… He followed the drops of sweat all over Jared’s face wanting nothing more but to lick them.

Hmm… He would definitely do that later.

Misha swallowed when he finally noticed how Jared was looking at him, and, maybe it was a stupid thing to say, but Misha really really felt little. Okay, he knew he wasn't the tallest man in the world but damn… Jared was going to eat him alive, or maybe he would burn from all the heat coming from Jared.

A smirk appeared on Jared’s face and slowly his hands found his own zipper. Misha dropped his eyes to his crotch and wondered briefly if he should say something cocky or help Jared. Hmmm… None of that. For once, Misha would shut up and watch.

He leaned against the opposite wall, he was right in front of Jared and still so close. And he watched, biting his lower lip, as Jared undid his zipper slowly. Then, he slid his hands inside his jeans and in a one slow move, he dropped his pants and underwear to the floor.

…

Misha opened his mouth to say something but it stayed hung opened, his eyes bigger than usual because… wow… wow… wow… Oh could…. It was impossible…

"Jared... where have you been all my life?" Misha managed to whisper after a few minutes.

A few minutes of staring at the most beautiful thing Misha had ever seen. Jared didn't lie, he was big. Huge. His cock was semi-hard right now and Misha could see drops of precum on the tip and the length… The skin was paler than the rest of Jared, and it seemed so smooth and yet rough… gosh it was just so big. Probably nine inches or something like that… And Jared wasn't even completely hard.

That last thought had Misha moan, and too busy staring, he didn't pay attention to the bright smile on Jared's face.

"Misha… You're drooling."

"Oh shut up."

"Sure… say that to my face."

Jared laughed when Misha gave him the middle finger, his eyes still glued on the exposed cock.

"So what… You're just gonna stare at it all night and do nothing? Don't make me believe you're nothing but talk, Misha?"

This time Misha raised his eyes, looking directly in Jared's hazel ones, finding himself very turned on by the smooth and yet sarcastic voice the other was using. Oh and by the size of his cock. He could totally hear Jensen's voice in his head, saying how big of a slut he was, but Misha didn't care about that right now.

No, all he wanted right now was that huge and beautiful thing in his mouth.  
Now.

"Good thing you're still remembering my name 'cause you're about to scream it in a few seconds, Jared."

With that, Misha dropped on his knees, his eyes going back on the cock. It was right in front of him now and… wow… Okay. He could do it. Hell he wanted to do it so bad. But he needed to see Jared in full mode first. He grabbed the other's t-shirt and lifted it a little, and then, he ran his nose in the trail of hair, right under Jared’s navel.

Jared let escape a happy sigh and slid a little against the wall. Misha kept doing that for a few seconds, delighted by Jared's strong and musky smell, before he licked Jared’s stomach. Finally tasting the sweat and giving in to his earlier fantasy. Jared growled a bit at that, whispering Misha's name in the process.

Misha smiled before he sucked the skin right there, moaning when he felt Jared taste. He moaned even more when he felt Jared's cock rise a little bit and hit his cheek. Misha pulled back and looked at it. Well… Fuck.

Jared was completely and fully hard right now, his tip all red and totally wet because he had already started to come.

Misha was so letting Jared fuck him with that massive thing.

And he didn't waste anymore time, and circled his tongue around the tip, collecting the drops and swallowing it like a professional.

"Oh fuck… Misha."

Misha raised his eyes and saw Jared looking at him, biting his lower lip and trying to remain calm, one hand grabbing the door handle for some sort of balance. Hell no. Misha wanted Jared to fuck his mouth and come right inside his throat.

Misha moaned and sucked the tip, his soft pink lips around it. Jared let escape another sound which became a low growl when Misha decided foreplay was over and took him in his mouth.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

It was the first time Misha had something that big in his mouth, he needed to take his time and be careful. His hands grabbed Jared's cock and he slowly guided it into his mouth. Inch by inch he took it, stopping sometimes to relax his throat or to make sure his teeth didn't come in the process.

And Jared was still looking at him, big eyes looking down, like he couldn't believe it was really happening. In that case, they were two. And Misha managed to smile, when he finally had everything in his mouth, Jared plugged deep into his throat, Misha’s nose against his belly.

"Oh fuck… Fuck… Misha you need to move… just … please."

And Misha would never have thought that hearing someone begging would be that exciting, but it was. Even more when one of Jared’s hands found his hair, pulling hard. Misha moaned and pulled back, before he took Jared in his mouth in one quick move, Jared hitting the back of his throat, making Misha’s whole body shivered a little.

Oh fuck, Misha breathed with his nose as Jared repeated the operation, hips moving hard now, grinding himself into the inside of Misha's mouth. Misha moaned and his own hands found his pants, and he slid one hand inside of his underwear and he stroked himself, because damn, he was hard as a rock.

Jared was fucking his mouth with his massive length and Misha was just sucking and humming around it like a good boy, taking it. Loving every single part of hit. He loved how Jared's strong hips were slamming against his cheeks, how hard Jared was pulling his hair now, and the sounds Jared would make every time he reached the bottom of Misha's mouth, making him gag and twist over and over again.

"Oh you are… fuck… so… fucking… amazing…" Jared seemed to be a talker and he had his eyes closed now, hair glued to his forehead as he was moving, saying the most filthy things. "You were right from the start Misha… forget to mention you were a slut…"

Misha moaned, turned on by the words, his own hand on his dick, and by the way Jared was rolling his hips to plug into his mouth at a different angle. Jared growled feeling Misha’s teeth on his skin, but he didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite in fact, because he picked up the pace, fucking Misha’s at a quick pace.

"Such a slut. God…You like that don't you?" Misha tried to nod but it was hard, but somehow his movement affected Jared and he made a strangled noise, head falling back against the wall. "Of course you like that… Oh fuck… fuck."

Three more hard thrusts and Jared was gone. He came without a warning deep inside of Misha’s throat, and Misha shivered even more, trying to catch his breath as Jared's come was leaking inside of his throat and filling his mouth. He swallowed as his own release took him, Misha coming inside of his pants like an high school student.

And he had just the time to swallow the last drops of Jared's come before his mouth was empty and two strong hands found his hips, lifting him up.

"What the…"

Misha voice was weak, and he felt dizzy, even more when Jared pushed him against the door, sliding between his legs and kissed him. Hard and passionate, Jared's tongue burnt the inside of his mouth, and Misha moaned as the other was tasting himself. He wrapped his legs around Jared’s waist and grabbed his hair, moaning even more because they were indeed soft and it just felt freaking amazing to touch Jared like that.

Jared pushed him again against the door, Misha's back slamming hard into it, Misha arched, from the pain and because he wanted more of Jared, kissing back the other still so furiously.  
When Jared pulled back, his eyes seemed dark and he looked so wild, Misha shivered again. Jared's hair were a mess, he was sweating again and he was so warm and hard and strong pressed against Misha’s small body.

Misha couldn't help but move his hips, grinding against Jared, reminding them that Jared’s pants were still down and mostly for Misha, that his gorgeous cock was still here.

"That's it." growled Jared right into Misha ear. "We're going to my place and I'm gonna fuck you. Hard."

~ ~ ~

Misha was speechless. And also a little bit uncomfortable in his pants, but he was too busy thinking to care about that. He was going to get fucked. Hard. Because there had been no hesitation in Jared’s tone and Misha knew he could do that, or Misha knew that once Jared would be inside of him, he would be gone. For good. This night was definitely going on his top ten tomorrow morning.

Misha was known to always find something to say, to argue, just because, even if he didn't have a solid and valid point, but his mouth had remained shut when Jared had dragged him out of the bathroom and then out of the club. Misha should have probably warned Jensen like he usually did when he had found someone worth spreading his legs for… Oh boy, he would totally spread his legs for Jared.

Misha grinned like a fool and Jared threw him a curious look, opening the door of his car for him. Misha just shrugged and climbed inside the car and… the fuck? Misha frowned as Jared sat next to him and started the engine. Misha hadn't realize they were actually out of the club and how did they make it to the parking lot anyway? Apparently, he had missed that part in the contemplation of Jared’s ass.

But it was a nice ass, a good looking, tone and firmed ass. Misha could tell that for sure because those jeans, loose on Jared's strong hips, didn't leave place for imagination. Or maybe they did, maybe Misha couldn't wait to press his palm on Jared's ass, urging him to move faster inside of him and…

"Misha… You're drooling again."

He turned to Jared, and noticed the latter had to stop because they were at the red light. Jared's eyes travelled all along Misha’s body and Misha had a little smirk.

"Says the one checking me out."

"Hey! You were checking me out first, so it's only payback."

"Jared, You had your dick in my mouth like five minutes ago… I think if anyone should take some revenge here... It's me."

"Well Misha…" Jared made his tongue snap at the end of his name. "You didn't look like you weren't enjoying it…"

They were close again. Jared had bent to Misha, some of his hair brushing against Misha’s face, his lips next to Misha’s cheek. Damn him. Damn him for making Misha wonder if they could just fuck here. Just like that, in the backseat, right here, in the middle of the road, stopping traffic. Misha turned to him, trying to look like he could still think, but really, Jared made him feel so… so wanted and so needy at the same time.

Usually, Misha bottomed because it was easier to do and most of the gay guys he had known still considered it a shame to be the bottom, for Jared it was different. Misha wanted it, he wanted every single part of it.

"What do you want me to say Jared? I enjoyed every single minute of you fucking my mouth and I'm looking forward to you fucking me."

Misha winked at him and Jared's only response was to start the car again, only going faster this time. Misha chuckled, glad to see he was not the only one eager for the next part. So maybe it wasn't a smart thing to follow a total stranger or to let Jared drive because he obviously had a lot more drinks than Misha… but all of those details were fading away every time Misha glanced at Jared.

Misha even dared to look at Jared's crotch, amazed to see him already aroused, the bump in his pants more appealing than ever. Especially now that Misha knew he wasn't lying about the "I have a massive dick and you will worship it" part. Oh yes… Misha was going to worship it.

The rest of the drive to Jared’s house was quick and silent, Misha was looking at Jared the whole time. Admiring how his arm's muscles would flex and tense as he was driving, sweat slid along his skin, and of course, how the tall man would adjust himself in his pants from time to time because obviously he had a huge hard on. Even more huge than Misha had seen in the bathroom a few minutes ago.

Wait… Was that possible?

_Please let it be possible._

As Misha thought that, or more wished for that, the car stopped. Jared immediately rushed out and before Misha could do or say anything, he opened the door for him. Misha climbed out of the car with a bright smile on his face.

"A little bit eager aren't we?"

"Oh shut up…"

"Make me."

Misha giggled, almost sounding like... okay totally sounding like a girl as Jared was dragging him again by the hand. To his house. His fucking amazingly big house. Seriously… did this guy have everything at his size? Misha would find out sooner or later because right now, Jared was fighting with his keys and the door.

Once it was opened, they entered and Jared closed the door behind them, Misha in front of him, looking at the lobby. Was he supposed to say something like "hey I like your… your… everything in your house?" Misha usually knew, but with Jared he had no clue. It was new and it kind of felt weird. But weirdly good.

Okay… Act cool and natural… You're gonna find the bedroom and have amazing sex, he told himself, sliding his hands in his pockets.

That was before Jared came from behind him, wrapping his monstrous arms around Misha, head nuzzled in his neck, hair nicely brushing against Misha's skin. Misha shivered, feeling very little, and even more when Jared pressed himself against him, his hard on pushing against Misha’s back.

Oh god… Jared was horny. And sweaty and hot.

And Misha really wanted to kiss him right now. He was about to turn his head, or grab Jared by the hair, but the other seemed to have other plans. Jared started sucking Misha’s neck, his pink and perfect lips around that spot that drove Misha crazy every time. Misha moaned and his head fell back on Jared’s shoulder, giving him better access. He moaned when he felt Jared's teeth, his whole body relaxing and giving in to Jared.

Big hands found his chest, Jared’s palms caressing him through the layers and Misha moaned again. Jared’s hands were going to drive him crazy, he ran a hand through the soft brown locks and Jared growled, still sucking his white skin. Misha was going to have a mark tomorrow morning. He whimpered at that and made a strangled noise as Jared started grinding against him, Jared’s hard on brushing on his back, right above his ass, if only he could move a little bit, he could have what he wanted and… Fuck it.

Misha moved with Jared, pushing back against his hard on, getting hotter by minute. He could die from this… And Jared’s hands… God Jared hands, they didn't stop moving and Misha had to think straight and remember that yes, Jared had only two of them, but it was hard to think when they were exploring Misha’s body, getting to know him. It was little and light touches above his clothes but feeling Jared moving against him, almost fucking him, it was too much. Misha needed to have more.

Misha used all the strength he had to turn himself, and gasped as his chest came in contact with Jared's. Jared didn't seemed to mind the sudden change and soon, his perfect and passionate mouth was moving against Misha's, his glorious and big tongue making Misha shiver. Yes, Misha grabbed anything he could reach, Jared’s hair, Jared’s shoulder and he pulled hard as he felt his knees going weak.

His skin was on fire and his stomach was curling in the most nicest way, his own hard on pressed against Jared’s warm body. Misha moaned in the other's mouth as he felt himself being lifted up. He didn't mind at all, in fact, it turned him on even more. Jared was just carrying him like it was nothing and Misha couldn't help but to find that incredibly sexy.

He really didn't know how they found themselves in a bedroom and frankly it had zero importance. His hands had found skin and while his tongue was licking the corner of Jared’s mouth, his nails were digging inside Jared's muscles. Misha didn't have to hold anything back with Jared and when his back hit the bed, he bit Jared’s shoulder, making the other man growl.

"Jesus fucking… Misha!"

Misha smiled seeing the expression on Jared's face. Apparently, he had never had something like Misha in his bed. Good thing. Very good thing. Misha kissed him quickly before he helped him get out of his shirt and… It was Misha’s turn to look surprised. Jared was just perfect, he had never been into muscles but Jared’s body was lean and strong, screaming manly in every sense of the term and Misha wanted it.

He moved on the cover, getting on his elbows to have some sort of balance, and licked anything he could reach. It turned out it was Jared’s nipple and Jared did another chocked sound and next thing Misha knew, his two arms were pinned above the bed, a sweaty and half naked Jared holding him in place.

"Will you behave?"

"You didn't ask nicely Jared."

"Oh fuck you."

"Aren't we here for that?"

Jared growled, like fucking growled, his whole body shaking against Misha and he opened Misha’s shirt, making the buttons pop out. Misha was too busy being turned on to care. Because damn… it was hot. Jared almost gave the same treatment to his white shirt, almost because Misha raised his arms in time and Jared took it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He didn't stop to touch Misha in any sort of way, and Misha watched, stomach and toes curling from need, as Jared took the rest of his clothes off.

Once he was completely naked, breathing hard and pleading Jared with his eyes to do something, anything, Jared threw him a smirk. Then the next second Misha was turned over, face pressing hard against the pillows. Oh god… He moaned because Jared manhandling him was hot, his moans became lower as Jared’s mouth found his shoulder. Then the back of his neck, and then his spine and…

"Oh Jared… please, please, please…" Misha didn't know what he was pleading for but Jared’s mouth was everywhere, kissing and licking, trailing his saliva on his skin. He made sure Misha was feeling his mouth and nothing else, but Misha wanted Jared’s body pressed against his. Just… "Please… Jared… oh yes." His pleading became more insistent when Jared kissed the spot right between the end of his back and the beginning of his ass.

Jared suck that spot hard, his tongue rolling all over Misha's skin and Misha shivered, gripping the sheets harder than ever. He moved his hips, pushing himself against Jared, trying to get more contact. Everything was hot and sweaty and… "Please, Jared, please." Misha didn't remember being that much of a screamer but he pushed his hips even more when he felt Jared hands on them, trying to hold him in place. Only trying.

Because Misha’s cock was still brushing against the sheets and… His eyes rolled at the back of his head at the sensation… If Jared kept doing that, he was going to come untouched. Fuck… It had been a long time since that happened and Misha was sure Jared wouldn't disappoint. He moaned again and actually bit a pillow when Jared’s tongue finally moved, going to his ass. That bastard was going slow on purpose and Misha could have killed him. He could have if he weren't too busy screaming like a fucking girl in the pillow.

And still so careful, like he didn't want to lose any of his taste, Jared made his way to where he needed it the most. Misha almost threw himself at him, practically on his knees now, and finally, finally Jared's palms were on him. And there was nothing tender in his next moves, he pinned Misha against the bed hardly and then he opened his ass, his long fingers pressing into Misha’s skin. Misha lost it, especially when Jared’s tongue was on his skin, just there, just inside his ass' cheek, licking and tasting the tender flesh. Oh god…

Misha was sweating now he could feel it, just as he felt one of Jared’s hand on his hips holding him in place, and Jared’s tongue making his way to… Misha bit the pillow again, gasping at the same time, Jared had just run his tongue all over his hole, just teasing.

"Please…" Jared probably just heard a muffled sound and besides he was already repeating the motion, making Misha’s whole body shiver.

Misha wanted Jared’s tongue. Inside of him. Now. However Jared took his time, making Misha more sweaty than ever, that latter screaming and moaning every time Jared lapped his rim, big tongue covering it all. And then he was there, right inside of him, pushing and licking and… Misha grabbed the sheet with both of his hands, biting the pillow hard, doing his best not to come. But the feeling of Jared pushing inside of him, wet and hot, was excruciating and Misha held on, panting and swearing on the pillow as Jared basically fucked him with his tongue.

His hands were moving now, gently tracing Misha's spine, and his tongue was going deeper and deeper… And that was it, Misha just knew he was ready for more. And he moved his hips using all his strength to the point that he was actually fucking Jared’s face. But he didn't care, Jared wasn't holding him that tight anymore and Misha felt himself getting wetter and wetter. God he was so ready for Jared. Probably more than he ever will be.

He did whimper a little, meaning a lot, when Jared’s tongue left his insides. Jared flipped him over again and Misha wrapped his arms around those strong and sweaty shoulders and he kissed Jared, tasting himself. Jared moved and that was when Misha noticed Jared still had his pants on. His fingers moved quickly, trying to open the zipper and Jared’s own hands came to help. It was hot, Misha knew it was just a simple gesture but the way Jared was looking down at him, lips swollen, he was hot.

Soon, they were both naked and Misha had a perfect view of Jared's length, hard and leaking again. Misha was about to push Jared down to the bed with him and get some contact, because right now he needed that more than anything, but Jared made a movement to the nightstand.

"What the fuck are you doing?" said Misha, his voice low and sounded broken.

"Getting some lube and a condom… " Jared threw him one of his brilliant smiles, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't want any of those."

With that, Misha laid back under the bed, spreading his legs looking at Jared. He was sure the other man could see his hole right now, the same exact rim he had carefully fucked with his tongue.

Jared growled at the sight, eyes still on Misha. "You're kidding right?"

"No Jared I'm not, I'm clean if you're worried about that…"

"Cool, so am I… But you will feel it."

"That's kind of the point right…"

"Gosh Misha…" As he said that, Jared crawled into him, finally pressing their bodies together. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?" answered Misha and then he smiled when Jared bit his bottom lip.

He sucked it hard as he moved quickly, making sure there was no inches of Misha not covering his skin. Misha moaned and moved for some friction, feeling so tiny and little underneath Jared. It was exciting and…

"Oh fuck… don't stop doing that."

Misha smiled and repeated what he just did, the tip of Jared cock brushing nicely against his ass. He could feel Jared’s pre-cum on him and he needed that inside of him. Now. Right now. Jared didn't make him wait any longer, he pressed his forehead against Misha's, panting against Misha's face and he grabbed his cock with both of his hands and slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed inside of Misha.

Misha didn't feel anything at first and he was going to bite Jared’s shoulder again but then he felt it. Right there. Hard, pressing and pushing inside of him. Big warm and…

"Oh my… Jared don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop…" Misha kept repeating the words even if his own body was against that idea, it was too much, it hurt, it burnt, Jared was way too big and he was tearing Misha's ass open in a way that should have been forbidden. But Misha was staring deep into those hazel eyes, knew Jared wanted it, knew Jared wouldn't stop. And he kept pushing, Misha screamed, his nails went deeper in his shoulders, but he kept pushing inside of Misha.

Misha felt tears on his cheeks and he turned his head, trying to breathe. However he couldn't, his whole body was pinned on the bed by Jared's, and Jared's inside of him and…

"Misha you're … fuck… You're amazing… Just one more, okay? You're doing fine, okay?"

Misha wanted to tell Jared to shut the fuck up but then, Jared was all the way in, his cock hitting something so deep inside of him, he just nodded. He fucking nodded and took it, wrapping his legs around Jared's waist. Jared moaned and kissed him, trying to get him to relax a little. Misha could have laughed if he was breathing correctly, relax how?

His rim was stretched opened by Jared's cock and his whole body was tense and tight because of Jared… So how the fuck was he supposed to relax?

"Just… Just shut up and fuck me." Misha finally managed to say.

"Oh I can do that…"

That tall bastard licked Misha’s jaw, making him feel even more exposed and he moved his hips. Up and down, going outside and inside of Misha, his silky and big cock pressing in all the right place along the way… Oh god… That was it… Misha was totally addicted to Jared. Jared kept doing those slow and long thrusts, making Misha scream underneath him every time he was all the way in.

Misha was getting used to the burn, the pain slowly fading away and he was getting greedy. He couldn't stop talking or pleading, insulting Jared in the process, and Jared smiled down at him before he picked up the pace… Oh god yes… Misha grabbed Jared hair and pulled, as the other 's cock was really tearing him opened this time. God now, they were fucking.

And it was perfect, perfect to be reduced to nothing just because of those strong muscles and Jared's mouth, and Jared's hands and… It was too much, even for Misha, he rolled down his hips, taking it, not even aware of his own hard cock pulsing between their two bodies and…

"Misha told you I would fuck you hard… Gonna keep my promise."

Jared grabbed his knees and lifted them, the new angle was so much better and he could thrust deeper inside of Misha. He was hard and passionate, his hips moving to meet Misha's skin, the movement was so beautiful, his muscles was flexed and sweat was sliding along his chest. Jared was like his own personal sex god, Misha laughed a little bit at this thought, soon, that laugh was a moan.

He grabbed the headboard, he held it to the point his palms were red, but it was the only thing he could do to handle the pressure on his ass, Jared seemed unstoppable and he was just pounding and pounding inside of Misha, going deeper and deeper and…

"I can't… just… _Jared_ …"

Misha wanted him to cup his cock with his hands but it was too late, lifting his hips, throwing his head back and mouth opened, Misha came, spilling himself all over his own stomach. He closed his eyes as he was emptying himself, vaguely aware of Jared still fucking him. Misha felt amazing and he knew he just came hard and he might need a minute to come back to reality.

But the reality was nothing more but Jared fucking him and Jared let go of his knees, moves not so controlled anymore. Misha kissed him, tongue running over those pink lips and Jared came, filling him up. Misha made another sound, his cock apparently pleased by the new sounds Jared was making.

"Just… fuck! That was amazing!"

Jared fell on the top of him after that and Misha laughed. They were both in the post orgasm bliss and Misha was so not ready to leave that state. Jared was still swearing under his breath and he eventually moved, leaving Misha's body empty. Misha bit his lip and looked down to see the most hottest thing in the universe, he was actually leaking Jared's come. He moaned and looked up, Jared was watching that too.

"Best sex ever." said Jared and he raised a hand. Misha high fived him and looked up at the ceiling, trying to breathe and think. He should have moved. And maybe take his clothes and go back home. But he could still feel Jared's cock pulsing inside of him, he smelled sweat and come and damn, he just loved hearing Jared’s heavy breathing next to him. So he just turned his head to Jared, smiling.

"Told you my ass could handle anything."

Jared laughed, face in the pillow, before he turned his whole body to Misha and answered "Told you I would fuck you hard."

"I'm so glad you did… oh and by the way, I'm totally in love with your cock, I'm officially you're slut and everything... "

Jared laughed again, whole body shaking. Misha bit his lip at the cute sight, it was just the post orgasm state, that was all, his stomach wasn't curling like that because Jared’s laughing was a really beautiful thing. No.

"We should get married or something then?"

"Only marrying your cock, don't care about you."

"You're hurting my feelings Misha you know?"

Jared wrapped one arm around his chest and Misha bit his lip again. Wrong this was wrong.

"I should… "

"Oh shut up, I'm a big boy, I know this is just sex… But please, just stay for the night. I need to know I didn't just dream the best in my life."

"Well… if you put it like that… guess I can stay right?"

"Hmm hmmm…"

Jared gave him a quick kiss before he put his head in Misha's neck. Misha laughed as Jared tried to make himself as small as possible, whole body covering Misha's. It was cute and totally unexpected considering how hard Jared had just fucked him. Misha sighed and closed his own eyes… Yeah he'll think about that tomorrow…

~ ~ ~

Misha was a morning person, not matter how late he would go to bed, he would always wake up early. Besides, this morning, he had someone snoring into his ear. That same someone whose warm body was nicely pressed against his and hair brushing against his face. Misha smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He moaned and tried to move. He immediately regretted it as a slow burn went through his body, remembering what he had done last night, and why that tall and sexy sex god was hugging him.

Right… Jared… Jared was holding Misha close and he seemed to have no intention to let go… Good, very good. Misha raised his eyes a little just to make sure that… He rested his head back on the bed smiling, nope, he hadn't dreamt that part, Jared was still the proud owner of the best cock in the world. Misha needed to take a picture. Like now.

Smirking, he did his best to escape Jared’s strong grip, damn that man was strong, and once he was on his feet and naked, he looked for his pants. He found them on the floor and took his phone from his back pocket. Misha had two missed calls and one text from Jensen. He opened Jensen’s text and smiled.

**Be safe and home tomorrow. PS : Or I'll cut you.**

Misha quickly texted him back.

**Easy daddy, be there for breakfast… like I'd missed those pancakes.**

The text sent, Misha turned to Jared, sleepy, snoring, beautiful and naked Jared. Misha was grinning right now and he made his way back to the bed, kneeling on it, his phone eyeing Jared’s cock. Because yes, he was going to take a picture… He just had to zoom a little bit and it'll be perfect.

Once the picture was done, Jared started moving, growling on the bed. Quickly, Misha put his phone on the nightstand because there was just something really creepy about taking a picture of a cock. Not the guy. But the cock. Misha tried to look all innocent as Jared was slowly opening his eyes.

It was the cutest thing ever to see this huge body slowly starting to move. Jared brushed his head on the pillow, like he just wanted to go back to sleep and Misha laughed, seeing the way his hair look. Completely unbrushed and out of control and kind of really sexy. Jared didn't move his head, he just raised his arms and grabbed Misha wrist and pulled him.

Misha laughed as he found his way back in Jared's arms. "Stop laughing, you're supposed to be asleep right now…" Jared finally looked at him and maybe it was pathetic, but Misha couldn't help but find Jared extremely beautiful in the morning light… Seriously, Jared could have been a model or something, he looked at his best like this, still tired and mostly carefree.

But then again, Misha wasn't thinking about that at all, nor it was thinking when Jared started trailing kisses on his shoulder. "Mmmm… I thought we'd agree I'll stay only for the night… So maybe… Maybe I should go now."

"Mmm… stay a bit longer please…"

Misha shivered a little, Jared had growled right into his ear. He pressed himself against Misha even more, reminding Misha that his cock was still against his hips and…

"Fuck. I'm too weak."

"Glad you are… oh fuck…"

Jared closed his eyes as Misha wrapped one hand around his cock. The position wasn't right and from that angle, it was difficult to move his wrist but having a panting and moaning Jared next to him was all Misha needed. And okay, maybe his hand was too small but he was moving as quick as he could, he squeezed the tip every time he went up and teased Jared's balls every time he was down.

A couple of long hard strokes made Jared open his eyes, mouth parted, whispering Misha’s name and a few seconds later he was coming into Misha's palm. His release seemed less exhausting than last night, he just let escape a very happy sigh and fell back on Misha, his head on his chest. Misha laughed and ruffled Jared's hair.

"So... Basically you're a sexy beast when you're drunk and a giant five year old on daily basis?… Good to know for next time."

"So there will be a next time?"

Jared stared at him, genuine smile on his face, adorable dimples on his cheeks. Misha knew he was going to regret this later but right now, Jared was looking like he had just promised him a trip to the moon.

"Off course… Give me your phone number and we'll see."

Misha laughed even more when Jared finally got off of him, only to snatch his phone on the nightstand. Well… Misha wasn't that much of a bastard.

~ ~ ~

"Oh it's alive!"

Misha smiled as he entered the kitchen, totally ignoring Jensen. Jensen was used to this, he was the one making breakfast while Misha was reading the newspapers. All of that, in complete silence. Like a rule. Or more like Jensen wasn't a morning person at all and making breakfast helped him being a little less grumpy… Misha didn't mind.

Matt was probably in their room working out. Hmm, a sweaty and half naked Matt. Nice visual. But then again, Misha could think of a sweaty and on a verge to come Jared… Much more appealing.

A big grin appeared on Misha’s face as he sat down. Very slowly because it was still sore and damn, he could still feel Jared in every single one of his moves and yes, he loved that. When Misha was completely sat down at the table, he let escaped a whimper. It didn't actually hurt, no, it was just a little burn, a little reminder of the fact that yes, Jared's pretty and perfect cock had been inside of him and yes he didn't dream that part.

Without even asking, Jensen put a cup of tea and a plate full of bacon and pancakes in front of him. Misha offered him a smile but Jensen was already gone, pouring himself some coffee. In those moments, Misha was glad he came live with his best friend. There was nothing like having someone who knew exactly what you needed without saying it. Jensen came back next to him, leaning against the table, coffee in hand.

"Son… You stink like sex."

Misha almost chocked on his tea, he did however slightly burn his tongue. He winced, put back the cup on the table and raised his head to Jensen, grinning.

"It's because I had sex last night Dad."

"Oh that's why you suddenly disappeared… I was kinda of worried."

"Sorry Dad… won't happen again. But I had good reasons, just let me tell you everything."

"Fine… But stop calling me Dad… This is creepy." Jensen frowned, biting his lower lip.

"You're the one who started it." pointed out Misha, amused by Jensen’s sudden discomfort.

"Yeah but you calling me Dad when you're about to share your amazing sex life… in every details I assume, it's just so wrong."

"Whatever Jen... Are you going to shut up and let me tell you everything?"

"Please do tell."

"So I met this guy… Jared… He was pretty drunk and… you know… it just sort of happened and… he's funny, cute, and clever and has the most amazing dick in all the history."

"Oh… congratulations I guess? So you had your perfect night?"

"Perfect? Perfect don't even cover it … Jen, his dick is like… god."

"God? Mish? His dick is like god? Seriously?"

"Yeah! I swear, the biggest thing I have ever had in my ass in my whole life… Like ten inches or something."

"Oh come on… You're just showing off."

"Am not."

"Pics or it didn't happen, Mish."

"You know what Jensen? I had a feeling you might say this…"

With a proud smile on his face, Misha took his phone out of his pocket, looking for the picture of Jared's cock he had taken this morning. He handed the phone to Jensen.

"And that's when he's asleep, imagine when he's turned on."

"Holy mother of…" Jensen opened his mouth and tilted his head, turning the phone in all the directions, just to be sure. Like really sure. "This… fuck… this is big. And… You took it all?"

Apparently, Jensen was having a hard time looking away from the phone. Misha couldn't blame him knowing that he pretty much had the same problem with Jared earlier… Misha stood up and leaned close Jensen, so they were both eyeing Jared's cock.

"Hell yes, daddy. I took it all like a good boy."

"You… Misha you're a slut… seriously…"

"Call me anything you want Jen, still the best sex in my life."

"Bet he was… How can you even walk after this?"

"My ass is magical, that's why."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

And yes, they were arguing, still looking at Jared’s dick. Seriously, Jensen was an awesome best friend. Misha knew that if he had shared that with anyone else he might have gotten weird looks. Like when he was wearing his sock monkey hat, Jensen had just laughed at him and claiming he was totally getting one for himself on Christmas. And they were too busy staring, Jensen apparently trying to find the trick in the picture, that they didn't notice Matt coming into the kitchen.

Hard thing to do because Matt was currently half naked, dripping sweat and he even drank some water, directly from the bottle, some drops sliding along his chest. Usually Jensen would go crazy over that sight, which Misha totally understood, and they would start making out in the kitchen. Which Misha totally approved and would have loved to film if Jensen wasn't such a prude. (Matt and him looked like total porn stars so… Misha was trying to make some real money here.) But not this morning.

"Hey what are you guys staring at?"

"Misha’s new Prince Charming." replied Jensen, lifting his eyes for a second, throwing a wink at Matt.

"Oh really? Let me see."

Without a warning, Jensen threw the phone at Matt, who off course caught it in the air. He looked down at it and let escape a moan.

"Oh fuck… I would love to have a threesome with that."

Jensen laughed and moved again in the kitchen, apparently fixing some breakfast for Matt and Misha chuckled, trying to get his phone back. He thought he was the only perv of this house...

"Sorry… I'm not sharing this one."

"What about the orgy?" replied Jensen. "Thought you wanted to have one some day."

"Someday… But not with Jared. Seriously, I'm not sharing this."

"Kinky bastard." said Matt handing him his phone.

"Kinky and possessive." added Jensen.

"Oh come guys… Leave me alone, it's just sex, okay? Some awesome, mind-blowing and amazing sex… "

"If you say so… You're sure your precious Jared agrees with you on that?"

"Off course he does."

Misha rolled his eyes and left the kitchen, suddenly annoyed by Jensen question.

It was just sex, nothing more, nothing else. He knew that, Jared obviously knew that. Why screw it all up with something else? Why?

~ ~ ~

The first time Misha called Jared, it felt weird. Mostly because he was on the couch, watching TV with Matt and Jensen, and Jen, instead of watching the soap opera Matt had chosen, was staring at him. Jesus fuck, talk about privacy. Misha kicked his foot and he went back to the TV, good thing cause Jared had just picked up the phone.

"Hello… who is this?"

"That awesome guy you fucked the other night?"

Jared laughed and Misha could easily picture his shoulders shaking, hair falling down on his face. "Do you always call people like hay?"

"No it's only you darling, you should feel special."

" 'Would if it wasn't for your big gay love for my cock!"

Misha sighed, grin on his face. "Sorry it's not going to change…"

Jared laughed again and Misha shivered. Stupid reaction he knew, just like he knew that Jensen kicking his foot at this moment was a good thing.

"So… are you busy right now? I mean… Can I come over?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, come over and we'll do stuff…"

"Oh god, you're really new at this aren't you?"

"That obvious?" Jared replied with a muffled voice and Misha could guess he had buried his face in his hands.

"Don't worry big boy, I'll take care of you. Well... see you in a few."

Misha hung up with a please expression on his face and then he turned to Jensen.

"Let me guess… Gonna take you to Jared's so you can get fucked."

"That's why you're awesome friend!" Misha said wrapping his arms around Jensen's neck.  
Matt was already in Jensen's arms and he laughed. "Come on Jen! Just take Misha there."

"Oh really?" Jensen looked at the both of them and sighed.

"Oh come on Jen… You're the one with the car and the license, you're like… the big man of the house!" insisted Matt, fingers running over Jensen's neck now.

"Yeah... he's right." Misha nodded.

"Oh shut up!" Jensen said to Misha. "Fine I'll get you there, Matt and I could use some alone time."

"What? Me being around didn't seem to bother you when you were fucking in the shower! Or on the kitchen floor. Or that time on the…"

"Okay, okay, Misha we get it, we're a bunch of perv and we'll have to pay for you to get a psychiatrist. Shut up and get your ass in the car."

Misha was about to reply but Jensen smiled and give a big fat gay kiss to Matt, looking at Misha.

"I hate you."

The ride to Jared house was silent. Misha was glad because he was too busy remembering the feeling of Jared’s cock buried deep in his ass to say anything coherent.

"That's it. That's the house. Stop."

"Oh slow down cow boy… is he _that_ good in bed?"

Misha waited to be out of the car until he answered. "You have no idea."

"Well be careful!" shouted Jensen as Misha was making his way toward the house.

Still as big as he remembered it. What kind of job did Jared have? Misha should ask… Then again, it didn't really matter. Misha shrugged and rang the door, he was welcomed by Jared’s warm smile and… Oh... Jared was already half naked. Good… Very good.

"Hey how are you…"

Misha silenced him with a kiss, going on his tip toes to press their mouths together, sucking at his bottom lip. Jared growled at that and he wrapped one arm around Misha’s waist, seconds later, the door was closed, Misha's back was pressed against it, his legs wrapped around Jared's waist and holy fuck…

Jared's massive palms were pressed against his face and he was kissing Misha like there were no tomorrow, tongue sliding deep into his mouth like it was the most glorious thing in the world. Misha grabbed his bare shoulders, already loving the feeling of Jared’s strong muscles and bones underneath his fingers. Jared growled into the kiss and slammed his body hard into the door. Misha moaned, because of the pleasure and the pain, but mostly because Jared was attacking his neck now, sucking and biting. Misha moaned again at the sensation, hands moving fast in Jared's hair now.

"So… I take it that you… missed me…" he managed to whisper.

Jared laughed, rich and loud into his neck, and his answer was to attack Misha's belt. Misha’s smile grew even bigger and he helped Jared as much as he could, so not easy to do in that position. Jared distracted the both of them by sucking his neck in the process and Misha let escape his name.

"Jared… fuck… who's not behaving now?"

"Oh shut up… sorry my bad if I just want to fuck you…"

“Don't apologize and do it."

"You're really bossy you know?"

"Jared... Are we going to talk with me, pinned against your door, my pants down to my knees?"

"Yeah... You're right I should probably shut up and… sorry."

Misha laughed, the sudden rush gone and he let Jared take off his pants and underwear, throwing them on the floor. He wrapped his legs once more around the tall man’s waist and they kissed, four hands on Jared’s zipper. Jared smiled into the kiss, Misha felt that and he couldn't help but do the same. It was sex and yet, they moved so well together, like Misha's small body was made for Jared. To bend and fuck as he wished.

And Misha moaned when his fingers were finally wrapped around the smooth skin of Jared’s cock. He stroked Jared quickly, being rewarded by a few gasps, Jared’s head buried in his neck. Jared growled and the urgency was suddenly back, he pushed his own pants down quickly and without any warning he pushed inside of Misha.

"Jared you son of a…" Misha’s word died in his throat as Jared slammed his body against the door, his cock penetrating Misha in one hard move. "Oh… oh…" Misha opened his mouth in a silent cry, hands gripping Jared's shoulders hardly, holding on to him like it was the most important thing right now. Maybe it was… Maybe it was because Jared didn't seem in the mood for foreplay, he was out the second he was in and he pushed hard inside of Misha, fucking him against the door.

All Misha could do was hold on to Jared as much as possible and just take it. He just had to take every single inch of Jared’s cock slamming and burning inside of him, he could only moan from the shots of pleasure running through his body and the pain caused by his back against the hard surface. Talking about hard, Jared was body was and he… was that bastard smirking? Misha was about to say something fucking coherent but Jared's cock brushed and touched all his insides and that was it… Misha was hooked for life, to this, to Jared's cock to…

"Fuck please, please, please, please Jared touch me… Just…" Misha cried as Jared was buried deep inside of him again, silk cock trapped inside Misha. "Just… fucking touch me please…" Misha moved for the first time they were in this position, rolling down his hips, trying to have more, he actually managed to slide a little bit against the door, his body welcomed more of Jared in the process. Jared bit his lower lip again, and he sneaked one of his hands on Misha's hips and the other around his cock.

A few strokes and Misha was gone, he came inside of Jared’s warm palm as Jared was still doing his best to fuck him, keeping Misha pressed against the door. Misha kissed him hardly, his wet tongue brushed Jared and he came too, his release more silent than Misha's. When Misha was on his feet again, he could even stand straight. Jared even have to catch him before he fell and Misha laughed and looked down at the mess they made.

He had come on his tee-shirt and between his legs too, he didn't know if it was his or Jared's and frankly, he was feeling too good to care. He smiled at Jared. "Feel free to welcome me anytime like that."

"Oh shut up."

~ ~ ~

Jared liked anything with sugar inside of it. Misha had noticed that, mostly because Jared liked eating right after sex and his choices were always very limited. Anyway, they actually met at the grocery store and for some unknown reasons, Jared was blushing. Misha was just smiling at him in his spider man shirt, wondering why. Then Jared had noticed the gummy bears in Misha's basket.

"Never thought you liked one of those…"

"Oh it's not for me." Misha shrugged. "It's for Jen…"

"Oh… your…" Jared winced realizing he couldn't finish that sentence.

"Jesus relax you gigantic freak!"

Misha had seen the way his shoulders were flexing underneath his plaid shirt, and the last time it had happened, they were having sex. Correction, Jared was fucking him.

"Jen is the short for Jensen. He's my best friend and I also happen to live with him. And he's a gummy bear addict… And like he likes to point it out, you have to be careful with those, you can't never eat too much or you'll end up with a gummy tummy."

Jared laughed hard at that, almost dropping his own basket. A few people looked their way but Misha didn't care, besides he had decided that he liked Jared’s laugh. In a total sexual way off course.

"Now I can see why you guys are best friend…"

"Yeah, he understands my craziness and weirdness… and he's hot as a fuck so…"

"Oh… should I be worried?" Jared’s smile had disappeared and he could have looked frightening with his hair hiding a part of his face. He could have if it weren't for his hands on his hips. So _sassy_...

"Don't worry Jared, he doesn't have your massive skills."

"Can we please have a conversation without talking about my dick?"

"Is that a real question?"

"You're hopeless Misha."

"And I want to suck your cock Jared."

"I'm serious Mi… wait what?"

This time Jared did drop his basket, all his items falling down to the floor. Misha just shrugged, it was totally not his fault if Jared was wearing the nicest pair of jeans right now. Or if his zipper looked really appealing, besides, Misha knew exactly what was inside.

"Oh come on _Jay_ … don't you want to fuck my mouth again?" Misha took a step toward Jared and Jared, a look of pure horror on his face, stepped back.

"Misha we… we can't…" he turned his head on both side of the aisle. "We're in a supermarket."

"I think what you like most is when your cock hits the back of my throat, making me gag … you like that don't you Jay?"

"Don't… Misha I'm serious…"

"Don't what? Oh come on… I want to go on my knees for you." Misha licked his lips, taking a few more steps. "Please Jared."

"Misha god damn it, anyone can walk on us and… "

Jared’s back hit the shelving and he whimpered a little bit. Misha smirked and he pressed himself against Jared, hands on his chest. "Jared please let me suck your cock…" Jared growled at that and it was like Misha’s words had reduced him to nothing. Good. Very good to know Misha could actually do anything he wanted with Jared. Very good. Misha ran his fingers slowly on Jared's crotch, Jared gasped at the small touches and he looked on both sides again, making sure they were alone.

Frankly Misha didn't care and as he dropped to his knees, one part of him hoped someone would find them like this. With Misha’s lips wrapped around Jared's cock. God, he needed it badly. He undid Jared’s zipper quickly and took the cock out of his boxers, Jared sighed happily at the touch. It wasn't like the first time, Misha knew what he was doing now and he immediately sucked at the tip, collecting Jared's taste. Jared growled and his head fell back in the shelving, making some boxes of candy fall in the process.

Wrong, they shouldn't do that here and Misha looked up at Jared to stop all of this but Jared was _there_ , he looked down at Misha like his mouth was the most important thing in the world. Misha felt so wanted so he didn't stop, he took Jared in his mouth, plain and simple, in the middle of the candies section of their supermarket. Jared tasted way better than candy anyway, much bigger than any of those stupid lollipops and much richer.

Misha licked every inch he had in his mouth and hummed around the big cock. Jared responded at the sound and he made more candies fall to the floor, but he didn't pay attention to that. Soon, he was thrusting inside of Misha’s mouth, slow and controlled thrusts, he was making sweet love to Misha's mouth this time, one hand tugged in his hair. And Misha loved that, watching Jared move above him was always a pure delight and he looked always so beautiful, almost god-like in those moments.

Misha’s hands found their way underneath his t-shirt and he slowly caressed Jared's toned stomach, he played a bit with his navel, that made Jared growled and he picked up the pace slowly. He seemed pleased to see his cock sliding in and out of Misha's pink lips, the sound of it close to blasphemy but, from the look on his face, he was clearly enjoying it. Jared came without any sign of it, he just did, very slowly, flowing into Misha's mouth thrust after thrust. Holy shit. That was hot. Misha licked every precious drop and when he was on his feet, he wiped his mouth with a bright smile.

"You sick fuck…" Jared said putting his pants quickly back in place. "Wait… where are you going?"

Misha was already leaving, basket back in his hands, he turned and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm going to pay for those!"

And with that he was gone, laughing at Jared what the fuck face.

~ ~ ~

"Hey… Misha… you're still alive?"

"Define alive... "

Jared chuckled and Misha turned his head slowly, watching his chest rise and sag. They were both laying naked on Jared’s massive bed, both covered in sweat. Misha couldn't even feel his toes, Jared had decided to go caveman on him and fuck him as long as Misha could take it.

And Misha was always up for it when Jared was involved. But five times? Three hours of Jared thrusting hard inside of him? Misha was weak, that was all he could take. So now he was just laying next to Jared trying to make less movements as possible because his whole body was sore and any sudden moves would gently remind him that Jared had been there.

Kissing him there, pressing his cock down there, brushing his hair… Great, now Misha was day-dreaming about their past hours of sex. With Jared still naked next to him. Creepy… Super creepy.

"So… gonna call Jensen so he can pick you up or you want me to drive you home?"

"Jared my dear friend, you think I can walk right now? Damn I can't even move my head, so there's no way I can put my clothes on."

"Hmmm…"

Jared moved, because of course, he was not sore, he was feeling great and all those awesome feelings after amazing sex. Misha threw him a nasty glance as he put his head on Misha's shoulder, trying to make himself small like he usually did after they had sex. Three weeks of this thing and Misha knew exactly Jared’s body language. Right now, he was looking at Misha expectantly, his fingers were playing with Misha’s nipple. He was nervous.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Do you have plans for Friday?" Jared finally blurted out, his sentence seemed like one long word.

"Well…" Misha smiled. "I'm going to the movies with Jensen… do you want me to come over later?"

"Oh… yeah but… I wasn't… never mind." Jared shrugged and tried to stand up but Misha grabbed some of his hair between his lips and pulled. "Ouch… What the…" Jared chucked and pressed back into Misha’s arm.

"Don't never mind me Jared, not after what you just did to me."

"Yeah I'm sorry Misha we had amazing sex… Really?"

Misha rolled his eyes at Jared’s five year old smile. "Talk. Now."

"I was just… just wondering, if it would be weird if we start doing stuff…"

"Stuff as in?"

"You know… hang out… go to the movies, grab a burger or something."

"You mean as a date?"

"Yes… No!" Jared had changed his answer seeing the look on Misha's face.

Misha frowned. Not Jared please. This was good, this was sex and nothing else, Misha was fine with that and he didn't want more.

"I just…" Misha rolled his eyes again and finally stood up, despite the pain. Jared stood up too, looking at him, biting his lower lip harder. "Jared… you do know this is just sex and nothing else right?"

Misha turned at that and he immediately regretted his words. He could see hurt in those hazel eyes and it was hard to believe it was the same man who had fucked him during three hours straight. Jared seemed innocent right now, the sheets over his legs and covering partly his cock. But it was unfair for him to ask that to Misha and Misha couldn't just take advantage of him when Jared was obviously waiting for more.

"Yeah, yeah, Misha it was just a question, forget it okay?" Jared managed to smile and the next moment he was gone, dressing up.

And Misha really felt like a dick.

~ ~ ~

"So Mish… Gonna tell me what's wrong or I have to guess?"

"What makes you think something is wrong? Hmm…"

"Because you're in my arms right now?" Jensen chuckled and he wrapped his arms around Misha, pressing them close.

Misha frowned and buried his head in Jensen’s neck. Jared was doing that to him, always doing that to him after sex. Oh god no… _Jared get the fuck out of my mind, I want some peace, please._

"Can't I just hug my best friend?"

"Off course you can… but you just attacked me."

"Didn't attack you, shut up, you like that."

"Oh yes Mish, please, more." Jensen said in a girly voice.

"Fuck you Ackles."

"Stop talking about my ass Collins."

Misha and Jensen were face to face now, too close for it to be normal but not too much for it to be awkward. Misha was kinda glad Jensen would still let him do that, especially with Matt around. But it was still good old Jensen. Or maybe it was more?

Misha just shrugged and buried his head back in Jensen’s neck. Jensen used to be so awkward and shy, Misha was the one defending him in high school. People used to make fun of him because of his glasses and his geeky style, Misha used to tell those exact same people to go fuck themselves, wearing weird sweaters. Now things seemed to have changed, Jensen was a successful business man with a lot of friends and contacts, the perfect boyfriend and… Misha was just standing there.

He had managed to have two books published and for some unknown reasons, they had quite a success, people were waiting for his third "masterpiece" but Misha was stuck. It had been impossible for him to write for two years now. Jensen had been the one finding him, alone in his empty house, trying desperately to write something. Jensen had smacked him at the back of his head quite hard, gratified him with a "Mish you're an idiot" and had basically kidnapped him.

Now Misha was living with Matt and Jensen. And what had he done during those two years? Oh he had a few poems published in the New Yorker and the Times, but nothing big or exciting, he had been fucked with everything having a dick and… oh yeah, he had managed to fucked up an awesome guy like Jared. No biggie really.

"Misha what's wrong?"

"It's Jared."

"Trouble in paradise…"

"Yeah… Wait no... Anyway, he wants us to hang out… as friends."

"And this is a bad thing because... ?"

"Jensen, we fuck and that's all. Why does it have to be something more?"

"But why can't it be something more?"

" 'Cause I don't want a relationship."

"And why?"

"Because I… I…" Misha raised his head again, only to see Jensen’s perfect "I told you so" smile. "Because… who would want someone like _me_ as a boyfriend?"

"You're fucking kidding right? Misha you're attractive, funny, always have something to say because you're a fantastic writer, you're intelligent, amazing in bed and… should I go on?"

"Shut up… I'm a lazy bastard and that's it."

Jensen rolled his eyes at him. "Mish I could slap you… You know what you're going to do? You're gonna text Jared and tell him to come to the movies with us Friday and that's it."

"But…"

"No but or I'm kicking you out and you'll sleep in the streets."

"What the…" Misha opened his mouth in utter shock and Jensen just shrugged and stood up.

"I'm gonna grab us some beers, it better be done by the time I come back…"

Misha blinked a few times, really not sure if it was still his best friend in front of him or his evil twin. Okay… Well… Listen to Jensen always. So Misha took his phone from his pocket and texted Jared.

**'Kay. Acted like a dick. U busy Friday?**

Jared replied immediately and it made Misha smile. Maybe Jared had been hanging to his phone since Misha left. Maybe.

**Yep, like a complete dick. Totally free, what do you have in mind?**

**Jensen said you could come with us, iz a super BFF.**

**Did u just write BFF? Didn't know u were a gurl.**

**STFUP J.**

**Lol… no.**

**So… u in or not?**

**HELL YEAH.**

**Kay its z cinema outside of town, 8?**

**Its a date :P**

Misha laughed as Jensen was coming back in the kitchen. He gave him a beer and Misha took it with a pleased smile.

"So?" asked Jensen.

"So if we're both single in ten years, I'm marrying you."

"Yeah… we'll see."

~ ~ ~

"Jensen… You look too good… I hate you."

"Wait what… You said causal, this is casual."

Jensen shrugged before he turned around, showing his perfect toned ass to Misha. Off course Jensen’s ass would look good in those low jeans, just like his bow legs. He was wearing a grey jeans and a Led Zeppelin shirt. It was one of his non-shaving days, and the beard just made me look perfect. Grumpy and sexy, in Misha's book, perfect.

Misha rolled his eyes as he looked down to himself. He was wearing a low pants too, a black one making his legs look impossibly long, his red Converse and a sponge Bob t-shirt. He was casual, not Jensen.

"I just… I hate you because you always look good okay?"

"Yeah whatever Mish." Jensen chuckled and start putting his boots on, shaking his ass a little in the process, making Misha roll his eyes even more. "Besides…" Jensen stood up, a smirk on his face. "I know you only agreed to this so you could make Jared jealous…"

"Did not."

"Whatever Mish… I know you, and you obviously care about the guy. More than a random fuck buddy or whatever the hell you call that, except that you're too scared to admit it, so you're just gonna push him away."

"I…"

Misha shut his mouth and looked at his best friend, puzzled… Not this conversation _again_ … Jensen's logic was twisted, but he was right on one point, he did know Misha very well. Probably better than himself. Hell, Jensen had been the one making him realize that he was gay, that he didn't want to be a journalist but a writer and plenty of stuff that Misha couldn't count with his two hands.

But when it came to Jared, Jensen was wrong. It was sex and nothing else. Okay, they could be friends. Friends and sex. Nothing more, nothing else, no love or any of those stupid feelings that ruined everything. In a few months, Jared would find somebody better and he would be in love, and he would tell Misha everything about it. And Misha would listen and smile like the good friend he was, oh and maybe add some comments but it was Misha, so that was expected.

"You're wrong…" Misha finally said and opened the door.

"Hmm… when was the last time that happened Misha?"

"Oh shut up!"

Misha laughed as they made their way out of the apartment, heading to the elevator.

"So where is Matt again?"

"With his friend Richard…"

Misha noticed how Jensen’s jaw clenched and he laughed.

"Who's jealous now?"

“Misha shut up..." Jensen patted his shoulder and they made their way to his car. The drive to the theatre was really quick, Jensen singing with the radio, Misha air guitaring. It almost felt like another night with Jensen. Misha didn't react when Jensen wrapped his arm around his waist, because they were friends like that. Misha looked for Jared and really he wasn't that difficult to spot.

They could only see his back and for Misha it was already enough. Damn that ass… Maybe Jared was wearing those jeans on purpose? Like that tight black shirt, showing his arms and his biceps and…

"Sooo… judging by the way you're drooling staring at that guy over there, gonna take a wild guess and assume it's Jared, right?" Jensen didn't wait for Misha to answer and waved with his free hand as he shouted. "Hey Jared over here!"

"The fuck you think you're doing!" automatically said Misha.

But it was too late because Jared had spun around and he looked at them, puzzled at first and then he smiled, big and brilliant and made his way toward them.

"Damn, he's super cute." Jensen whispered in Misha’s ear, pressing himself against his best friend in a very wrong way.

"Behave will you? Or I'll end our friendship."

"Naa… Baby don't do this to me." Jensen kissed him on the cheek.

Misha was about to shove his elbow in Jensen’s stomach but Jared was right in front of him.

"Hey guys…"

"Hello Jared… well… this is Jensen."

"Hi Jared, it's so good to finally meet you." Jensen extended his free arm and Jared shook his hand, still smiling.

"It's the same here, Misha is always talking about you…"

"Oh is he? I hope he doesn't say my name while you guys are… you know."

Jared laughed, letting go of his hand. "No don't you worry, he's too busy screaming my name."

"Knew he was the slut in bed."

"Are you guys done talking about me like I'm not here?"

Without waiting for an answer, Misha pulled out from Jensen’s grip and went inside the theatre. He heard Jared and Jensen laugh but he didn't turn back. He didn't know why he was pissed, they obviously got along well and Misha should have been happy about this. Thrilled in some sort of way… When he turned around, they were in line to get the tickets with him and they were exchanging their phone numbers. Misha rolled his eyes hearing Jensen said he would put Jared under Jay. Just when he thought Jensen couldn't be gayer…

"Are you guys done or should I leave you alone?"

"Relax Misha, this is called being friendly, and don't show your grumpy side to Jared, it's not sexy at all."

"Jensen… shut up."

"Really Misha it's okay… I don't mind." Jared just shrugged and added. "Okay you wait here, I'm gonna go buy our tickets… wait what movie are we seeing again?"

"Fright night." Misha and Jensen answered together, it made Jared’s smile grow even bigger.

"Okay, go buy the popcorn, I'll catch up with you."

Jared disappeared in the line and Jensen dragged Misha by the arms to the candies section.

"I like him." Jensen declared.

"Oh really? I didn't notice!"

"Misha relax will you… I'm just being friendly, okay? Now do me a favour and take that stick out of your ass so we can all have a good night."

"Well…"

"Well nothing… Just shut the fuck up, we are gonna have a good night okay?"

Misha realized that it wasn't a real question the moment Jensen shoved the big bucket of pop corn in his hands. Next thing he knew, he was sitting in the dark, Jensen on his right, giggling like a child, eating huge amounts of pop corn and Jared on his left, chewing candies.

"Hey Jared… give me some of those gummy bears."

"Sure."

Misha smiled as Jared threw the candies to Jensen.

Okay… Maybe he was going to have a good night.

Misha of course, knew the movie by heart, he was a fan of those classic and cliché horror movies and despite what Jensen could say, it was scary. The audience was pretty responsive to the movie and Misha laughed hard when Jared jumped as someone closed a door a little bit too loud. Jared got his revenge by putting some gummy bear in his hair, with the help of Jensen naturally. Misha had laughed again and managed to take the candies out of his hair and then he had forced Jared to eat them. Jared said they still taste good and Jensen claimed it was the gayest thing in the universe. Anyway, they went out of the theatre with huge smiles on their faces.

"Man… I'm super fucking hungry!" moaned Jensen stretching himself.

"Totally with you on this one." nodded Misha.

"Well there's this burger place around the corner and…"

"Burger? We're going there right now."

Misha laughed as Jensen was already taking the lead, without further talk.

"I take it that he does really like burger." commented Jared.

"You have no idea… Come on before he eats the whole restaurant."

"He wouldn't..."

"Oh yes, he would."

They caught up with Jensen and Misha wrapped one arm around his waist, noticing once again the smile on Jared’s face. Okay… It was probably because Jensen looked super hot, that was all. And they entered the restaurant not in the most discreet way. Then again, Jared was super tall, Jensen super sexy and Misha… Misha was just trying to be normal between the both of them. Apparently, Jared knew one of the waitresses because they ended up at a table away from the others and without having to wait too long, huge burgers were in front of them.

"So?" Jared looked at Jensen, obviously waiting for his approval. Jared was sitting in from of them, Misha next to Jensen.

"So this burger looks awesome but still got to pass the test."

"The test? What test?"

"Yeah Jen what test?" Misha asked.

"Well no son of mine is getting fucked by a random stranger."

"Oh father of mine you're so caring."

"Yes I am son of mine, now eat your burger."

"Yes father of mine."

Misha laughed and started eating, moaning at the taste. Damn it was good. Jensen looked at him and started eating too.

"Okay Jared… the burgers are good, plus ten points for you."

"I'd say at least fifteen father."

"Silence son."

Jared laughed at them and took a bite at his own burger. Apparently, Jensen was not going to ruin his mood.

"No but seriously Jared… Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well.." Jared took a sip of his beer and wiped his mouth before he answered. "What do you want to know? I'm from Texas."

"Wait… You're from Texas? One hundred points for you."

"Jensen is from Texas so… "

"Don't say it like that Mish, I was so fucking depressed the day we had to move. But then I met you so I guess it was okay. Sorry… "Jensen kicked Misha’s foot underneath the table. "Please go on Jared."

"So I'm from Texas, I have a big brother Jeff and… what can I say… my childhood was pretty boring. High school much the same... Oh and I was in a football team."

"Ew…"

"Yeah ew… it's going to cost you like… fifty points."

"Oh come on! Not fair! I was always hyper, I had to do something! Come on, when you look at it, I'm just a NERD. I like Star Wars, Harry Potter and Doctor Who."

"You watch Doctor Who?" Misha and Jensen said together.

"Yes!"

"Wow… I thought Mish was the only one watching that crazy show."

"It's not a crazy show Jen, not my fault if you're too stupid to understand it."

"Anyway… " Jensen threw him a murderous glare, which turned out to be not that murderous since he was still chewing. "Please Jared, keep talking."

"Well I graduated, obviously, and then I left Texas… I had this crazy dream in my head, I wanted to become a big and great actor… Off course that didn't pay out, I play in a few movies but you know… It's the kind of movies only our grandmas would watch. Anyway, one day, I was on set and there was this dog and they kind of noticed I was good with him and… one thing leading to another, now I'm working in a center where we train dogs to take care of people with a handicap, like blind people and other stuff like that."

Jared just shrugged like it was nothing and finished his burger with a pleased expression on his face. Jensen kicked Misha’s foot underneath the table but Misha was too busy staring at Jared. He was glad he still had his mouth closed because it would have been really embarrassing. He never knew that about Jared after three entire weeks of fucking, it was quite embarrassing in fact. And he felt bad, really really bad for not knowing that kind of stuff.

"Wow… Well definitely a thousand points for you Jared, right Misha?"

Misha just shrugged and ate in silence, trying not to show that he felt like a complete dick right now. Jared and Jensen kept talking for a while, exchanging stories about Texas and the things they missed from there. When they had dessert, more like when Jared was eating his giant ice cream, Jensen phoned rang.

"Oops… Crap gotta go… My boyfriend needs a ride."

"You mean a ride… or a _ride_?" Jared asked

Jensen stood up and rolled his eyes. "Misha marry this guy… anyway… Misha, see you tonight or tomorrow, Jared see you later I guess. Oh wait... " Jensen threw twenty bucks on the table and then he was out. Jared followed him with his eyes and then turned back to Misha.

"So… you're sure you don't want a dessert?"

"No it's okay… I'm full. Can we go now please?"

"Yeah sure."

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Misha felt the sudden urge to touch Jared. But not like the usual hungry and quick touches, he wanted to just caress his skin and feel his muscles underneath his touch and run his hands through his hair. But Misha didn't, he kept his hands for himself until they were next to Jared's car.

"It's the first time I’ve seen you this quiet… should I be worried…Seriously Misha, you're freaking me out and…"

The next sound Jared made was a moan because Misha went on his tiptoes to kiss him. Misha just basically threw himself at Jared, wrapping his arms around his neck, his fingers finally finding those soft hair. Jared let Misha kiss him slow and tender, his own hands finding Misha's waist.

"Oh and what was that for?" Jared asked when Misha parted from his lips.

"Hey Jared… would you like to go on a date with me?"

Because maybe Jensen was right, maybe Misha was thinking about this too much, maybe he was just too damaged to notice a good thing even when it was right in front of him. But Misha wanted Jared, he wanted to get to know him, to ruffle his hair without needing a reason to do it, he wanted to wake up every morning with Jared’s warm body pressed against his, head snuggled in his neck. He just wanted everything, and screw it if it didn't work out, Misha was done hiding.

"You mean another date with Jensen?" Jared knew exactly what Misha really meant and Misha could read it all in his smile. His big and perfect smile, Misha licked his jaw and then he moved to his neck, he suck his Adam's apple and Jared growled.

"Was more thinking about something between me and you… and you as my boyfriend."

"Hmmm I kinda like that idea."

"Well take me to your bedroom and I will show you how great this idea can be."

Jared kissed him one more time before he opened the door for Misha. Misha had never felt this excited, and it was stupid when you thought about it. This was still Jared, and they had been fucking for quite a long and yet, it felt new. Every look and every touch felt like a secret now, like Jared was touching something new and cold every time their skin came in contact, something cold and yet hot and Misha was just there. Moaning.

He never knew how they made it to Jared’s place, Jared might have rushed this one too and it seemed to become a habit for them. Just like them ending in a different room of Jared’s house every time. Misha didn't mind and when he pushed Jared down to the bed, he knew the other didn't either. Misha straddled his lap and kissed him again, slow and yet so passionate, like his tongue was meaning something, breaking something and…

Misha moaned with Jared, his hands going crazy all over Jared’s back. He took Jared’s shirt off, then his, and captured the other's mouth again for some sweet kisses. Misha didn't remember doing anything like that, with anyone, just kisses, gentle touches against his skin. He shivered when Jared did that thing with his bottom lip, adding a little bit of heat into their kiss. Jared was taking back his control and Misha smiled as he fought for dominance, he wasn't surrendering that easily.

Kisses after kisses Jared chased away all his doubts, their lips gently pressed against each other, Jared’s palms applying the right amount of pressure against Misha’s back. And Misha laughed when Jared decided that it was not enough anymore and spun him around, pinning him against the bed. Their lips parted for a few moments, enough for Misha to see Jared's face. Jared was glowing, the only light of the room was a lamp and Jared's eyes seemed only brown but Misha knew what color they were, he just knew it all now.

And yet he didn't know anything at all and it was that, the most exciting part. Misha rolled down his hips, grinding against Jared. Jared gasped, lips parted against Misha and when the other repeated the motion, he was just right there, moving with him. They kept kissing as they ground against each other, body firmly pressed in this endless embrace. Misha's arms eventually slid against the sheets and Jared’s hands were right here with him, and they both gripped the sheets tight, moving together to create that friction.

Misha could feel Jared hard as a rock in his pants, he could have opened his zipper, they could have taken off their pants and Jared would have slid nicely against him… But for once, slow was good. Misha moaned Jared’s name, head falling back to his side, the other still not leaving him breathe correctly, licking the corner of his mouth… Yeah... Sometimes, slow was good.

~ ~ ~

"Misha… what the fuck are you doing?" were Jared's first words as he opened his eyes the morning after.

Misha laughed and without turning to the other man snuggled against him, he kept writing. He had somehow found some paper and a pencil, which meant heaven for him. And yes, he had walked around naked in Jared's house. Because yes, they had eventually taken off their pants, but just to sleep. Both exhausted after grinding so much against each other.

Not getting any answer from Misha, Jared licked his neck and Misha smiled.

"Isn't it obvious… I'm writing…"

It had just clicked during the night. Misha had suddenly woken up in Jared’s arms and he just knew he needed to write. Now.

"Oh and what are you writing about?"

"It's a secret." Misha replied with a smile, left hand still moving.

"So secret your boyfriend can't even know?"

"Playing the boyfriend card already Jay?"

"Well… I met Jensen, I fucked you in every position it is possible to fuck a human being so yeah… I think I deserve to use that fucking card."

"Gosh you're rude in the morning Jared!"

"And you love that." Jared attacked his neck one more and this time, Misha dropped everything he had in his hands, the few pages falling down to the bed and on the floor. Jared made him roll over and grabbed his arms, pinning them above Misha's head.

"Hmm… I… hate… you." Misha managed to say between kisses.

"No you don't." replied Jared the same way.

Once Jared had decided they had enough kisses for the morning he got up, Misha in his arms.

"So… I was thinking breakfast?"

Misha rolled his eyes, collecting his pages. "Jay your gay is showing."

"And I'm proud of it… So you're staying for the best pancakes in the world or what?"

It turned out that Jared’s pancakes were pretty awful but he did make them with his best smile so Misha ate every single one of them, not even leaving one for Jared. Jared had laughed even more saying he would probably be sick. Misha had just shrugged, if he was sick, Jared would be taking care of him and that would make just another reason to stay in bed. All day. Naked. With Jared.

Because Misha did have a lot of men in his bed, he didn't have that many friends and Jared was probably his first boyfriend in decades. But it was okay, it wasn't just about the sex or Jared’s cute smiles, it had taken him two years, bed to bed, lover to lover, but Misha was finally home.


End file.
